iSiempre fuiste tu
by Dago.weasley.CAM
Summary: -. . . ¿Sabes?. . .- no contesto pero aun prosigue - si tan solo hubiéramos sido valientes, este sería el día de nuestra boda. . . - No te puedes casar con el - grito, desesperada por interrumpir esa boda - yo te amo. - estiro la mano, señal que se vaya conmigo


**iSiempre fuiste tu **

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan Schneider y a Nickelodeon**_

_**-. . . ¿Sabes?. . .- no contesto pero aun prosigue - si tan solo hubiéramos sido valientes, este sería el día de nuestra boda. . . **_

_**- No te puedes casar con el - grito, desesperada por interrumpir esa boda - yo te amo. - estiro la mano, señal que se vaya conmigo **_

_Boda_

Este día era la peor de toda mi vida, la mujer que amo esta a punto de casarse. Aquella chica que fue mi primer amiga, mi hermana y mi primer amor esta a pocas horas de ser esposa de un idiota. Sin tan solo le hubiera confesado lo que siento. . . A quien engaño, aun confesándole lo que siento la perdería.

¿Perder? ¿Alguna vez fue mía?

Lo único bueno que me había pasado en la vida. Joder.

- Sam - me llama Wendy, no hago caso a su llamado y tomo otra cerveza - ¿En verdad no quieres venir?

- Es un chiste ¿Verdad? - la volteo a ver - no quiero ver como se casa con ese

- Sam. . .- se queda callada, sabia no tenía nada que decirme o confortarme nadie lo tenia

Se da la vuelta y me da un gesto con la mano de despedida

Tantos años enamorada de Carly Shay. Muchas veces pensé que podía soportar verle con otros, verle besarlos, abrazarlos, decirle que los quiere y saber que ellos tenían la oportunidad de tenerla. Yo solo fui y soy la mejor amiga. Creo que mi límite de soportar se había acabado, quería mas.

Escucho como suena mi celular, esperanzada que sea ella que me diga que esta fuera de mi puerta esperándome. Por desgracia, no era ella. Era el estúpido de Freddie, tal vez preguntándose donde estaba. Apago el celular y aventándolo lo mas lejos que puedo, escucho como cae el piso, provocando un ruido demasiado fuerte. Tal vez se rompió, no me importa.

Voy al refrigerador por mas cerveza. Llevo más de siete cervezas tomadas. Y aun no puedo quedarme dormida esperando quedarme así por varios días, para no soportar los primeros días de casados.

Me dirigo a la ventana, con una botella de cerveza en mi mano derecha. Rio al ver el clima, frío, lluvioso, nublado, ninguna señal que eso cambiara. Me alegro, la boda no sería tan feliz como todos esperan. Esperanzada que la lluvia arruine la boda y si se puede que la cancele.

No cuanto a pasado desde que se fue Wendy, tal vez segundos, minutos o horas. Para mi . . . Ya no importaba.

Dirijo una mirada al reloj que se encuentra en la pared, me sorprendo falta dos horas y diez minuto para la ceremonia.

Quiero llorar pero no puedo. Siempre fue ella

Escucho el teléfono de la casa sonando, no tomo la molestia de contestar

- Ya sabes que hacer - escucho la contestadora responder - Sam - era el estúpido Freddie - ¿No piensas venir? Carly está preguntando por ti, ¿Estás bien?. . .Sam?

La primera media hora fueron llamadas de Freddie diciendo lo mismo ¿No piensas venir? ¿Qué le digo a Carly? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Estúpidas preguntas

- ¿Sam? Contesta por favor - esta vez era Wendy - Carly no deja de preguntar por ti. . . .Ella quiere que estés aquí

Solo falta una hora y tres minutos

- Sam, soy Spencer, sé que no quieres hablar con nadie y sé que te estamos pidiendo mucho que vengas, yo no lo voy hacer, solo te pido que Carly tenga una explicación de tu actitud, merece una explicación - hace una pequeña pausa - si pudiera hacer algo para que estén juntas

Todos saben mi amor por ella, ¿Tan notoria fui? Solo espero que ella sea feliz, con el estúpido de Griffin. Al parecer este era todo, solo cuarenta y cinco minutos para la ceremonia, aun con la lluvia.

- Sam - escucho la voz en la contestadora - contesta por favor. . .- no era Freddie, ni Wendy, ni Spencer, sino ella; Carly, no puedo contestar, escuchar su suplica para que asistiera a su boda - . . .¿Sabes?. . . .- no contesto pero aun así prosigue - si tan solo hubiéramos sido valientes, este seria el día de nuestra boda. . . No se si estas ahí pero . . .solo quería decirlo

Escucho el final de la contestadora, aun sigo en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿Nuestra boda? Ella. . .¿Me amaba? Salgo de mi estado de shock, dirijo una mirada al reloj, cuarenta y cuatro minutos para la boda.

- Mierda, mierda - comienzo a maldecir. Tomo la primera ropa que encuentro y salgo corriendo del departamento


End file.
